Entrañable
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] [Kenma/Hinata] "Si ese enano estuviera en tu equipo seguramente estarías más motivado". Kozume acepta que una de las cosas que más le gusta es mirar a Hinata, este o no jugando. Era una extraña forma de motivación que le gustaba.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

_Inspirado:_ Capítulo... (no se acuerda) del manga, pero la segunda vez que tienen práctica en conjunto con Nekoma y otras escuelas.

* * *

**Entrañable.**

—Si ese enano estuviera en tu equipo seguramente estarías más motivado —suelta Kuroo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras ambos se encuentran observando el partido de práctica en el cual también participaba el equipo de Hinata. Y es que él comprende que el capitán de su equipo (y amigo) no puede estar refiriéndose a nadie más que Shoyo.

De ahí comienzan una discusión respecto a aquella afirmación tan extraña. Kuroo argumenta que se motiva cuando esta junto a Hinata, por lo cual si lo tuviera en el mismo equipo podría ser más energético e incluye que cuando lo ve jugar pone la misma cara que cuando comienza un _videojuego_ nuevo. Y ese es un nivel diferente en cuanto a la escala de emoción que Kenma puede sentir ya que él es la clase de persona que no se siente motivada por nada e incluso tiene un serio problema para hacer amigos por su cuenta. Pocas cosas son de su real interés, entre ellas sus preciados juegos y teléfono celular.

Ser armador en el equipo de volleyball es algo que nunca imaginó que podría hacer, aunque ese es logró de Kuroo.

Kozume acepta que una de las cosas que más le gusta —además de la tecnología— es mirar a Hinata, este o no jugando, le gusta observarlo porque es algo que mejor se le da. Estando cerca de él tampoco está mal; puede hablar naturalmente, cosa que es muy difícil de lograr pero aun así se siente arrasado por la energía natural del menor y no puede evitar la leve punzada de temor al imaginar que será ignorado por este al ser demasiado «aburrido», pero Hinata nunca había hecho algo así. En los pocos tiempos que compartían juntos debido a las distancias que los separaban; justamente cuando se juntaban para hacer partidos de práctica o campamentos comunes de entrenamiento, Hinata siempre le hablaba e iba a buscarlo con emoción para comentar cualquier cosa. A veces le pedía que le ayudara a practicar y él aceptaba porque simplemente _anhelaba _verlo jugar y _deseaba _estar cerca. Caminaban mientras conversaban respecto al volley, Shoyo era quien más cosas decía y él escuchaba. Aunque debía admitir que se ponía hablador a su lado.

Para Kenma, Hinata era una extraña forma de motivación que le gustaba.

Pareciera que aquella fijación fue algo natural desde el primer momento en que lo vio o, mejor dicho, cuando Hinata lo encontró mientras estaba sentado esperando que Kuroo diera con él luego de que se había separado del grupo (recordaba haber escuchado varias veces aquello de que cuando te pierdes lo mejor es quedarse en el lugar. Así es más fácil que te encuentren). En ese segundo, cuando Hinata le habló, levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono cuando él no se lo había pedido, simplemente lo hizo y Hinata al instante le había causado algo extraño en su interior. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y contagiosa, de la clase que te gustaría admirar todo el día si pudieras.

Era bueno. Le hacía sentir bien.

Hinata era lo que Kenma no podía ser.

Cuando estaban cada uno en su hogar, a Kenma no le molestaba desviar la mirada de sus juegos para contestar una llamada de Shoyo o un mensaje por su parte, es más, los esperaba. Le hacía sentir con una nueva energía que él le deseara suerte en un partido. Le gustaba jugar con él —aunque se agotara rápidamente y le diera pereza estar mucho tiempo— y poder escuchar sus exclamaciones de júbilo con cada cosa nueva. Le encantaba observarlo dando saltos por el aire y dando la impresión de que _podía volar cuanto quisiera_. Le parecía fascinante esa aura que a veces lo rodeaba, dejando al niño que era a un lado, esa que te decía que era un sujeto peligroso e invencible; «Un Pequeño Gigante». Le divertía sus comentarios tontos sobre cualquier cosa y a veces experimentaba ligeras punzadas de celos al observar a los compañeros de equipo de Shoyo, en especial su armador, quienes podían compartir a diario con él con tanta naturalidad.

—Eh, mira —Kuroo desvía la mirada ligeramente de la calle para observarlo de reojo, con una sonrisa especial en los labios, esa que nadie más que él podía dar. Su piel brillaba debido al sudor que le cubría, producto del calor veraniego—. No estás pendiente del móvil y hasta has alzado la mano para despedirte. Ese ha de ser amor del bueno —se burla con suspicacia y modulando cada palabra lo más lento y empalagoso que puede. Con el único fin de querer molestarlo.

Kenma al sentir _algo _en sus mejillas que no es debido al calor, comprende que son los tan famosos sonrojos que pocas veces había experimentado.

Deja caer la mano lentamente junto a su cadera y se siente un poco más diminuto de lo normal junto a su amigo.

—No digas esas cosas —farfulla con los labios apretados en un puchero e intentando ignorar la risa del capitán de su equipo.

Todavía puede escuchar las ruidosas despedidas de los demás, no solo el equipo de Hinata es el que se va. Parecía que todos tenían la sensación de que no se verían en años, aunque lo más probable es que algún día se encontraran frente a frente pero en lados opuestos de la cancha y los juegos infantiles además de los compañerismos serían olvidados. El calor no ha disminuido y una opresión en su pecho le hace sentir incómodo mientras observa a todos y nadie. Nunca le habían interesado las despedidas porque pocas veces se llevaba bien con alguien, y la única persona a la que le tenía más confianza estaba junto a él la mayor parte del día. Eran vecinos, después de todo. Aun con todo eso, su pecho sigue doliendo y la respiración se le vuelve más pesada.

Kenma, entonces, nuevamente mira hacía la calle que se encuentra escalones abajo y no puede evitar apretar ligeramente los labios, enterrándose los colmillos por accidente. No lo creía posible pera la opresión en su pecho incrementa. Shoyo como siempre sonriendo efusivamente y agitando el brazo en una forma de despedida, no es directamente a él sino a los demás chicos con los cuales había hablado y llevado bien —pocas personas podían odiar a ese tipo. Era como patear un cuervo bebé; son demasiado adorables para una calamidad como esa—, pero en parte es suficiente porque entiende que también lo tiene en cuenta. Son amigos, después de todo.

Y mientras la despedida continúa, Hinata alejándose paso a paso de él y yéndose a su propio lugar —a una distancia demasiado grande para su gusto. Ojalá pudiera verlo todos los días— sigue sintiéndose incómodo y como la motivación y energía que lo alentaba hasta hace unos segundos se va escapando. Se escapa junto con el chico de cabello naranja. Seguramente lo vera algún día, es obvio, aunque será en mucho tiempo y eso _sí es que logran_ llegar a la competencia. Kenma todavía quiere compartir más tiempo con él y poder seguir observándolo jugar. Paralelamente un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia se instala en él y por un momento fantasea con bajar las escaleras, tomar de la mano a Shoyo y simplemente caminar junto a él para ir a donde sea, pero a su lado, porque realmente Kenma no quiere que se vaya. Desea estar más tiempo juntos porque le agrada, porque le gusta, le cae bien.

Vuelve a la realidad cuando enfoca la mirada en aquellas figuras, que poco a poco se alejan hasta volverse puntos irreconocibles en el pavimento más allá.

Y Hinata, con una rapidez agonizante, vuelve a escaparse de sus manos.

Un cuervo en evolución que se salva de las zarpas del gato maduro. Ese mismo cuervo que algún día se volverá un ave muy peligrosa y terminara por alejarse más aún del suelo, elevándose por los aires y convirtiéndose en un rey en acecho. Mientras el gato se queda expectante en el suelo, esperando con calma agobiante y casi infinita paciencia la oportunidad en que baje lo suficiente a su altura para poder tener la oportunidad de cazarlo y esta vez, no dejarlo ir nunca más.

* * *

**Notas de Nitta: **

**(1) **Esta pareja es A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. Son amor del bueno. He dicho. Es como dos _ukes _en potencia que me hacen vomitar cosas más cursis cuando los veo. La pregunta: ¿cuál sería el seme en esos dos? Yo digo que Kenma.

**(2) Gracias **por leer. ¡Hay que seguir haciendo que el fandom crezca! He dicho. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que dan a mis viñetas e historias cortas. Quizás (cuando tenga tiempo terminando otras historias y obtenga inspiración divina entregada por los dioses del yaoi y escritura) haga algo más largo. Por ahora seguiré invadiendo con viñetas hasta que se harten de mí y aún así, seguiré. JA JA.

¡Dinos de peluche!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
